


Over 9000

by ni21



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: What happens when little Bra asks about the origin of the 'friendship' between her beloved, ex-homicidal Papa and Kakarot, and Bulma doesn't feel like using the words 'homicidal' and 'genocide'? Well, Fluff, of course!





	Over 9000

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo and welcome everyone!  
Few weeks ago [Rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102) had a stray thought. "You all know the 'love you 3000' from endgame? Wouldn't it be nice if Bra did a 'love you over 9000'?" Which, let's be honest is an amazing idea, so you can imagine how disappointed I was hearing that for Rogue it wasn't "even a blip on my scouter"  
Luckily Rogue was nice enough to let me write it!  
Enjoy!

Bulla was a bright kid. Always had been. Both her children had been exceptional, of course, but Bulla had a certain way of observing things that Trunks never had. She watched and filed things away for later, and she had a tendency to connect the dots between things she had long since forgotten that she had mentioned at some point. 

She definitely should be more careful with what she said around her; who knew when it would come to bite her in the ass. But she and Vegeta had decided that they wouldn't try to keep his past from her like they had with Trunks. It wasn't that they feared he might revert back to his old ways, no, they had put that behind them long ago. But just one slip up of their friends or one former PTO soldier making landfall on earth, running his mouth, and it would take months, years to repair the damage it would do to the relationship. Trunks had been devastated after the whole Majin thing had registered in his brain. After the adrenaline of the battles and the pain from losing his beloved father had subsided, the boy had been a mess, and they had decided that they wouldn't risk doing the same to Bulla. 

She was growing up knowing that her father hadn't always been a good guy. He wasn't the only foe turned friend in their circle, after all. It was perfectly normal, and even if she'd at some point find out that he had earned a living by genocide, she hopefully wouldn't lose faith in their unconditional love and wouldn't feel like she couldn't trust them anymore. She would grow up knowing that her father had repented, had died for his sins and had been granted a second chance because he had proven not to be the same monster he had been when first coming to earth. 

What they hadn't taken into account was that the girl had inherited her parents' intelligence and observational and deductive skills, and the only way to get her off track once she'd gotten a sniff of blood in the water was to cater to her childish innocence. 

So when she now saw that contemplative gaze on her little girl's face, with her brows drawn in concentration, looking the spitting image of her father despite her colouring, Bulma's hand instinctively hovered over the emergency capsule in her pocket. It was filled with an interactive and holographic star map, Capsule Corp's newest 'chemistry for kids - fun and flashy experiments' along with Capsule Corp's 'little engineer starter pack', as well as a plethora of little to big monkey plushies and scissors (because real saiyans don't need tails). She kept that capsule with her at all times simply because she wouldn't be Bulma fucking Briefs if she let herself be outsmarted or ambushed by a fucking five year old. 

This probably wouldn't be the fun tea party they had set out to hold… poor little Buffoonette and her husband Mr. Clown would be really sad to miss out on such a fun experience. She patted the little monkey plushy with its cut tail that was currently suffocating in his bowl of imaginary cake (because he has no idea how to pace himself, Mommy). 

"So," her daughter started, "how did Papa and Kakarot become friends?" 

Bulma sighed. She was sure that no matter how smart for her age, Bulla hadn't come up with the names Mr. Clown and Buffoonette on her own, and how she had deduced that Vegeta and Goku we're friends would remain a mystery to her. Yes, sure, they were mostly amicable now, but they weren't friends. Vegeta was friends with Piccolo, sure, and 18, all of them sharing similar backstories. She definitely didn't know about their secret monthly support group meetings for villains turned parents. Vegeta may also be friends with Krillin, and even have some -dare she say- fatherly affection towards Gohan and Goten, but what he definitely wasn't was friends with Goku. 

Although… to a child her age, they probably were friends. After all, they played together a lot, didn't they? "That's a difficult question… do you remember that Papa wasn't one of the good guys when he first came to earth, Sweety?" she asked, not quite sure where to begin, but Bulla nodded enthusiastically, so she might be doing okay. 

"Yeah, and then Mommy kissed him all better," the girl explained while smacking together a smaller (but "way more prettier") monkey plushy and a Barbie doll with finger tainting, blue-sharpie coloured hair with such fervour that she almost choked on her imaginary tea. Damn, Vegeta's head would probably explode from mortification. 

"Right, Sweety, Mommy kissed him better. But before that, he and Goku fought," she explained, eyes darting around the very pink room, searching for words that didn't include 'murdered our friends,' 'executed his mentor,' and 'swore to destroy the earth and every living being on it.'

Her gaze finally settled on the little scouter with the pink lens they had given her for last year's birthday. Oh, this was going to be good. As horrifying as it had been back then, she suddenly was really grateful that Baba had provided them with a live stream. 

"Your Papa had asked repeatedly for the strongest fighter, but he really hadn't been expecting Goku to be as strong as he was. With his scouter, he saw the power level rising," she told her and got up to get the little scouter. It didn't fit over her ear of course, but she held it in front of her eye anyways and drew her brows in a way that couldn't match his scowl by a long shot, but she did her fucking best. She looked ahead, knowing that she had her daughter's full attention. 

She widened her eyes for a bit, opened her mouth, stumbled some unintelligible gibberish before jumping at her child yelling with all the volume her lungs could muster, "it's over nine thousaaaand!" Bulla jumped back a bit before toppling over in unbridled joy and giggles. There, mission accomplished, laughing child and no mention of friends being blown to smithereens! 

"You're silly Mommy!" The girl laughed, and she put on her very best Vegeta impression, honed by years of waking up next to the adorable grump. 

"I am the prince of all saiyans. I'm not silly!" She huffed, arms crossed in front of her chest, and Bulla erupted in another fit of giggles. 

Effortlessly flying up, the girl took the scouter from her face as soon as the giggles subsided. 

"Oh, you want to challenge me, little girl?" She grinned, and Bulla put the scouter on, brows immediately furrowed and her mouth set into the same grumpy line her father wore. 

Eyes widening in mock surprise the girl screamed, quite a bit louder than herself but to be honest, the temperamental kid had a lot more experience with screaming. "Over nine thousaaaaand!" 

Putting her hand on her chin, Bulma shook her head. "No, I think mine's better," she said, grinning before shouting again only to be echoed by Bulla. And again and again. 

"Nine thousaaaaaaaaand," she screamed again, just barely keeping from laughing and acutely aware that there would be a lot of actual tea drinking tomorrow. 

"Nine thousaaaaaa-a-a-a-and," Bulla screamed again, cackling in-between, and this time the wind in the room picked up and the plastic cutlery trembled. Right. Maybe no more screaming for her half alien child. 

"Are you quite done," Vegeta's raspy voice cut through their joint laughter, shutting her up and making his daughter laugh even more. Maybe she should have told that story, when he was out playing with his friend Goku? 

Bulla threw the scouter to him, and she was well aware that if her head had been in the line of flight she would have lost it, but of course Vegeta caught it effortlessly. "You do it, Papa!" 

He scoffed, put the little scouter on a drawer and shook his head. "Like fuck I will," he said ever mindful of the vocabulary sponge in front of him, walking over to them and picking Bulla up by the scruff of her neck. "And if you want to continue, Princess, I suggest you take it to the gravity room because you're just short of shaking the house," he said, and obviously didn't even bother to hide his pride at his daughter's impressive ki. The girl beamed at the compliment others might have interpreted as a scolding and used his loose grip on her clothing to fly straight into his chest, her arms too short to reach around but hugging him nonetheless. 

"Bulla loves you over 9000, Papa," Bulla claimed, and after overcoming his initial shock, he put an arm around her and carried her off towards the GR. "Bulla loves you 9001." She heard from the hallway.

Holy fucking Kami, those two were so fucking adorable! 

"Aren't they adorable?" she asked Mr. Clown and forced a nod out of him before dumping him back into his cup to check if the security cameras had caught her adorable saiyans snuggling on their way to hone their potentially deadly power… and maybe she'd find a snippet of Bulla and herself screaming like idiots so Vegeta could not watch it after training and not find it cute at all, so he definitely wouldn't be smiling like an absolutely smitten lunatic himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always a huge thank you to [Rexica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexica/pseuds/Rexica) for beta-ing and of course to [Rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102) for giving me permission to turn her amazing idea into a one shot!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, please let me know! Also if you didn't like it. I'm always open for constructive criticism.


End file.
